


The One where Robert was plagiarised but Aaron his actual husband saw straight through it

by livesybaby



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Reunion, slightly canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 10:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13315875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livesybaby/pseuds/livesybaby
Summary: Random Drabble thats been hastily typed in my iphone notes so please excuse any mistakes.OrWhat should have happened on Aaron's birthday.





	The One where Robert was plagiarised but Aaron his actual husband saw straight through it

"Aaron do you own anything with a bit of colour? How many black hoodies does one bloke need? You're like a poster boy for every indie band in the Leeds lineup."

Aaron had laughed it off as Robert rooted through his wardrobe for something bright and colourful to wear to the beach that weekend, it had ended with Robert insisting he take Aaron shopping for something more suitable, something to contrast the darkness of his current wardrobe. 

\--

"Aaron hurry up, I've got to be in Hotten within the hour and I still haven't brushed my teeth!"

Aaron had chuckled quietly to himself as he sat with his back against the door, flicking through the NME winter issue. 

It was childish he knew, but if Robert missed his unimportant meeting with that grumpy sales rep then maybe he'd have the rest of the afternoon free to make the most of an empty house, Aaron wasn't stupid - he really wasn't. 

"Sorry! I'll be as quick as I can, think that curry place last night was proper dodgy!"

"Aaron I've seen the obscene amount of NME mags in there, stop getting distracted by the Atlantic Chimps and bloody hurry up!" 

"It's Arctic Monkeys!!" 

\--

Aaron had talked all the way through the first half of the Watchmen and Robert was fighting the urge to duct tape his mouth shut for the remainder. 

"Whys he doing that for?"

"Watch it and you'll find out"

"I don't get it"

"Well watch it and you will"

Aaron tilted his head and for a few minutes looked deep in concentration, Robert was pleased - he was finally getting through to him, maybe he could educate him in Game of Thrones next...

"Can we get a puppy?" Aaron asked, turning to bounce lightly in anticipation 

"Is that... I thought you were concentrating on the film!" Robert groaned

"It's well boring, I don't get it"

Robert rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath "the things you do for love" as he shoved the familiar silver disc into the DVD player. 

As he sat back down the Rocky Balboa menu screen flashed up on the TV. 

"Love you" Aaron mumbled, leaving in to press a kiss to Roberts cheek. 

\--

Aaron shouldn't have been having a birthday drink with his new boyfriend and thinking of his ex husband, he knew that wasn't right. But all he'd thought about since Alex had excitedly announced his birthday surprise was how scripted Alex's little speech had sounded and how Robert it all seemed. 

The man in question was barely a few feet away, minding his own business as Alex chatted irritatingly in Aaron's ear. He concluded that it would take less than fifteen seconds to slam his pint on the table, shove Alex out the door and jump into his husbands lap but honestly, Aaron wasn't that spontaneous. 

Instead he'd let Alex walk him home intent on a film and a takeaway with Aaron's favourite, Rocky Balboa. They'd made it as far as the front gate. 

"I'm sorry I can't do this"

Maybe it was his inner-conscience in the form of a tiny sprite with a halo and angel wings perched on his shoulder whispering in his ear how wrong it was to string a man along that you didn't find remotely interesting. 

Or maybe it was the Robert-faced devil perched on his other shoulder with the mischievous grin telling him all the bad things he could ask Robert to do to him, to make up for the last few months of course. 

Either way it had Alex sulking in his car as he exited the village and Aaron less than discreetly making his way to Keepers Cottage, thankful that Victoria was working the evening shift. 

"I changed my mind" Aaron blurted when the door swung open "we can't be friends"

Roberts face had been a picture, somewhere between confused, gutted and then gobsmacked as Aaron shoved his way into the tiny hallway and pinned Robert against the wall by his shirt collar. 

He kissed Robert with all the pent-up love he could muster at such short notice, his heart swelling tenfold at the whimper it brought from Roberts lips before he fought back, sliding his tongue past Aaron's lips and gripping onto his torso for balance. 

Aaron pulled away gasping, Roberts wide eyes almost comical as Aaron spoke lowly. 

"You gonna take me to bed then or what? You've got a lot of making up to do"

And in the end they did make up, over and over and _over._


End file.
